Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communications. Some modules can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), such as the X2 MSA, the XENPAC MSA, the 10 Gb/s Small Form Factor Pluggable (“XFP”) MSA, and the CFP MSA (e.g., CFP2/CFP4 MSA) specify, among other things, package dimensions for modules and/or power dissipation characteristics. Conformity with an MSA allows a module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the MSA. Modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with modules concerns the generation of heat during the operation of the modules. The heat, if not dissipated, can cause a module to malfunction or to become damaged. This generated heat can cause damage to the optical subassembly, to the laser diode, and to photodiodes contained in the subassembly and cause degradation or other problems for the materials holding the various components together. For example, certain epoxies, solder, or other bonding materials can be degraded or otherwise negatively affected by significant heat generation in the optical subassembly.
Currently, many external heat sinks that are used for optical transceivers use traditional mounting methods either by a metal clip (e.g., in small form factor units such as SFP, QSFP, XFP) or mounting screw with a compression spring (e.g., in larger form factor units such as CFP). In a small form factor transceiver, the host cage typically has a top opening to allow an external heat sink to make contact with the module top surface. The coupling of the module with the heat sink is often by a top-down mounting method. Due to manufacturing constraints, the opening is typically relatively small, and thereby minimizing the surface contact area between the module and the heat sink. Information related to previous heat sink technologies useful in optical transceivers can be obtained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,308,206 and 7,859,849, and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/891,677 now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,164,922, which patents and applications are incorporated herein by specific reference in their entirety.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.